Mi dulce regalo
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Tal vez había muchas cosas por aclarar, tal vez estaba mal que estuvieran juntos pero ellos se querían; y el mejor regalo para ellos era el estar juntos, ese era un dulce regalo; el regalo del amor por Navidad.


_Discl__α__ymer: _**Todo lo que reconozc****α****s pertenece a Jot****α****k****α**** lo dem****α****s es mío.**

**Advertenci****α****: **Incesto. Pαrα el reto nαvideño de el foro 'The Ruins'

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_a__l vez el mejor adorno de n__a__vid__a__d es una sonrisa_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi dulce regalo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Noche Buena<strong>

**·**

James hizo una mueca al ver en la puerta a los Malfoy, no es que tuviera algún problema con ellos; bueno en realidad si lo tenía y el problema tenía nombre: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Desde que al muy, al muy…idiota se le había ocurrido comenzar a pretender a su prima Rose, en ese momento comenzó el problema de James con el rubio Malfoy.

Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras a su habitación en el tercer piso de Grimmauld Place. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido a su padre invitar a los Malfoy; aunque ciertamente el señor Draco era agradable a pesar de todo lo que tío Ron le había dicho para James, Draco Malfoy era buena persona, con el no tenía ningún problema y mucho menos con la adorable Astoria; el problema era su estúpido hijo.

Aunque dentro de él, James sabía que el problema no era Scorpius el problema era en sí que a Rosie le _gustaba _el Malfoy y eso era lo que ponía rojo de ira a James; su adorada prima Rosie no era indiferente al unigénito de la familia Malfoy.

— James—llamo Lily entrando en su habitación, la pelirroja de 14 años entro temerosa a la habitación de su hermano mayor pues últimamente había estado de un humor de duendes, y ni quien lo aguantara; ella había tenido suficiente con los gritos de esa mañana como para recibir otros en ese momento.

El Potter-Weasley observo a su hermana un segundo antes de volver su mirada al tapiz de su habitación; sintió con Lilus se acercaba lenta y temerosa a su cama, no estaba de humor para tener que aguantar que estuviera ahí pero se sentía culpable por lo que esa misma mañana le había dicho, ese no era un buen regalo de navidad.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto James Potter

— Mamá quiere que bajes, Jamie—dijo Lily Luna con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que paso desapercibida por James quien dio vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda a su pelirroja hermana.

— Dile que no tengo ganas—susurro James cerrando sus ojos para evitar que la imagen de Scorpius sentado al lado de Rose invadiera su mente y así que los instintos asesinos hacia el rubio se mantuvieran apaciguados.

— Pero… ¡Es **noche buena**!—Grito Lily tomando la pose de Ginny para reprender a su hermano por como actuaba en un día como ese—Se que estas enojado, Jamie. No sé porque pero sé que lo estas—suspiro y cruzo los brazos—Deberías…no sé, por hoy tragarte ese maldito orgullo que tienes

Diciendo esto Lily se fue enojada de la habitación de su hermano mayor. James pensó durante un segundo lo que su hermana acaba de decirle y sabía que tenía razón; salió de su habitación pero antes de bajar a la primera planta se desvió al segundo piso donde sabía que su padre guardaba los fuegos artificiales, pero se quedo piedra en las escaleras al ver con Rose y Scorpius se besaban.

Entonces muchos recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a su mente.

**Un beso fugaz.**

**Dos corazones latiendo.**

**Un mismo sentimiento.**

_Pero todo eso era una vulgar mentira. Una mentira que estaba haciendo sangrar su corazón._

Sin pensarlo más, James volvió escaleras arriba dio un portazo; hechizo su puerta y se derrumbo a los pies de la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza aspiro el aire y reprimió un sollozo e ignoro a su prima Molly; esa era la primera vez que James Sirius Potter lloraba por una mujer, en ese momento pagaba con creces todas las lagrimas que muchas mujeres habían derramado por él.

**· · ·**

Molly estaba subiendo las escaleras con intensiones claras de ir a golpear a James por que ese día se estaba comportando aun más idiota; está bien entendía que estuviera molesto porque Scorpius estaba en su casa, entendía que tuviera unos instintos asesinos hacia el rubio por andar detrás de Rose; ella estaría igual en su lugar. Lo que si no entendía era que su estúpido primo se desquitara con personas que no tenían la absoluta idea de lo que había pasado con Rose.

El pobre de Albus.

La sentimental Lily.

La rebelde Dominique.

La soñadora Lucy.

Sus primos no tenían nada que ver en eso, si matar al rubio Malfoy lograba que James volviera a ser el **coqueto Jamie **estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo matara, estaba en el segundo piso apenas, el tercero era el de su primo.

De verdad Fred tenía razón cuando le dice que camina muy lento, subió su mirada y encontró a Rose besándose con Scorpius, ahora si le daba toda la razón a James por sospechar lo que sospechaba solo deseaba que él no viera eso, seguramente se le rompería el corazón. Por más imposible que parezca eso es lo que pasaría. Casi como acto reflejo dirigió su vista a las escaleras y solo alcanzo a ver como James volvía corriendo a su habitación.

— ¡James!—grito siguiendo a su primo, pero él era más rápido y al llegar a su habitación toco la puerta con fuerza, pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! O juro que la echare abajo.

Pero aun así con esa amenaza James no abrió la puerta.

— Tú lo has querido—susurro la pelirroja— _¡Bombarda Maxima!_

**·**

Caminaba por la nieve, estaba solo. No sabía dónde estaba; no sabía a dónde iba. Pero nada de eso le importaba. En su mente vio como Scorpius tocaba a Rose, apretó los puños con fuerza sintió su corazón quebrarse aun más; entonces solo comenzó a correr y poco a poco su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta que solo se observo a un lobo siberiano corriendo por la nieve, un lobo con la cabeza gacha.

**·**

Rose salió al frio invierno de diciembre al escuchar como Molly gritaba que James había desaparecido, sabía que se había ido por su culpa porque había visto como Scorpius la besaba; la pelirroja no quería hacerle daño a Jamie lo quería demasiado y sufría con su dolor. No quería que el sufriera, no por ella.

La pelirroja hija de Ron camino por las calles cercanas Grimmauld Place pero no había rastros de James por ningún lado; tenia los labios morados y estaba temblando estaba haciendo demasiado frio, pero eso poco le importaba; necesitaba encontrar a James necesitaba hablar con él.

Había pensado que exhibirse con Scorpius frente a James le haría entender que lo de ellos dos era imposible, simplemente porque eran familia; porque era _incesto_ y eso era un pecado. Rose siguió caminando sin sentido unos minutos más hasta que en una esquina justo debajo de la entrada de un edificio estaba un perro, entonces Rose supo que había estado buscando mal si buscaba a James nunca iba a encontrarlo; tenía que buscar a Gray porque James era animago y ese era su apodo cuando era ese hermoso lobo siberiano.

Sonrio para sí misma. Entonces ella también se transformo en su habitual animal: Un lince de pelaje rojizo. Seguramente así sería más sencillo de encontrar y su pelaje le ayudaba contra el endemoniado frio que estaba haciendo.

**·**

— ¿Esa no es Rose?—pregunto Fred al ver a un lince de pelaje rojizo correr frente a ellos—Dudo mucho que por las calles de Londres muggle allá muchos linces

Molly sonrió. Rose estaba buscando a James, era mejor dejar que ella lo hiciera; seguramente tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa de su tío Harry faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para navidad.

— ¿Dónde vas, Molly?—pregunto Fred, la pelirroja solo le hizo una seña y siguió caminando

**·**

Prence [Ósea Rose] diviso a Gray [Ósea James] debajo de una casa justo en el porche, se acerco en cuatro patas a él se quedo parada a unos metros antes del porche tenía la esperanza de que él la viera y caminara hacia ella; pasaron unos minutos y nada así ella llego donde su primo, el solo levanto levemente el hocico al verla acercarse pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

La lince se sentó en sus cuatro patas a lado del lobo, pasaron los minutos entonces de un segundo a otro se pudo observar a Rose sentada al lado de un lobo. La pelirroja comenzó a acariciar el pelaje del cuello de Gray ganándose un gruñido por parte de este.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo—dijo Rose observando los orbes avellana del lobo—Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte.

Entonces a lado de Rose se observo a un chico de cabellos castaños con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas; la pelirroja nunca lo había visto así, algo dentro de su corazón se rompió y sin poder evitarlo lo beso, al principio el Potter se resistió pero deseaba demasiado ese beso como para rechazarlo; abrazo más la cintura de su prima, ella paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello así profundizando más el beso.

Después de unos minutos más se separaron pues sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, Rose escondió su rostro en el hombro de James observo su reloj eran las 12:00 oficialmente ya era navidad.

— Feliz navidad, Jamie—susurro la pelirroja

— Feliz navidad, Rosie—contesto James

Tal vez había muchas cosas por aclarar, tal vez estaba mal que estuvieran juntos pero ellos se querían; y el mejor regalo para ellos era el estar juntos, ese era un dulce regalo; el regalo del amor por Navidad.

* * *

><p><em>Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré conservarla durante todo el año<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α!**

**Bueno este pequeño fαnfic que me costó menos de lo que pensé. De verdαd espero que les hαllα gustado & me dejen αlgun review.**

**¡Feliz Nαvidαd α todos!**

**Mαñαnα es noche buena *-***

**Me despido y grαciαs por leer.**

**Nessy**


End file.
